Lightning That Strikes the Sky
by nublados
Summary: Following a disastrous mission in the Human World, Kurosaki Karin is sentenced to probation. To be reinstated, she will have to overcome many obstacles. Including DTRs and learning to control her very powerful bankai.
1. Chapter 1

"Turn in your badge."

The shinigami pressed her lips into a firm line. Nonetheless, she did as the voice said and briskly untied the fukutaicho badge from her right bicep. She tossed it a few feet from her, watching as it skidded across the stone floor.

"In addition to your removal from your seat, you are on probation from all Gotei 13 activities. Every request must be approved by your captain, and then the soutaicho. You are required to attend weekly meetings with your captain to receive assessment. Is that clear?"

She nodded but did not speak, and apparently that was satisfying, because someone dismissed her and there was a shuffling of chairs up above that indicated they were leaving.

She waited until the last door closes with finality before making her own exit.

Final. Such are the judgments of the Central 46.

* * *

"Seems like a waste."

There was a small lull of silence, where captains shuffled papers and sighed and looked down at the table nondescriptly. Most of them cannot help but agree.

"It's just a snag," responded Kyoraku. "I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding. Kurosaki will get back on track."

Soifon was less forgiving.

"Kurosaki threw off the balance. She's irresponsible."

"Irresponsible doesn't mean that she needs to be removed from office," replied Komamura. "She is an adept shinigami, albeit reckless."

The captain of the 10th sat back in his chair as the other captains deliberated over the issue of Kurosaki Karin. He had pre-decided not to speak at this meeting, being that he would probably be biased, and therefore not taken seriously. He sighed. For the best, he supposed.

"You're all forgetting that Ichigo and Shiba-sama are hardly good examples for the girl," interjected Hirako. "What do you expect from a family like that?"

Several captains nodded in agreement. It was true that the family had little of a track record in terms of doing what they were supposed to.

"No excuse," Soifon proclaimed mercilessly. "She blatantly disregarded Hitsugaya-taicho's orders. If he had not intervened, Kurosaki could have wreaked countless havoc in the Human World."

Toshiro flinched. Soifon had meant to praise him, but all Toshiro felt was guilt. This entire mess was his fault.

"Regardless," Ukitake murmured, "Kurosaki is an adept shinigami and she should be treated as such. She is not a criminal."

"Not yet," Soifon muttered. "Where is Byakuya anyway? She's his charge."

"Lecturing the poor girl probably," Kyoraku responded, smiling a little.

* * *

It was normally quiet in the 6th Division, but today Karin found new appreciation for the lack of sound.

She traced the cool wood of the floor, allowing her fingers to spread across the boards, thoughtful.

Byakuya watched her with his usual unreadable expression. His displeasure was clear enough.

When he accepted the younger Kurosaki into his division, Byakuya had been prepared for a challenge. The girl was headstrong and determined—every bit of her living up to the given Kurosaki and the unclaimed Shiba. She also tended to have a reckless streak, like her ancestors before her.

Yes, Kurosaki Karin was everything Byakuya had expected. And more.

What Byakuya had not expected was her unwavering focus, concentrated loyalty, and resourcefulness. Kurosaki Karin was every bit her brother's sibling, her father's daughter—but there was more to her that neither had claim over, an originality that belonged to Karin only.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya murmured.

Karin lifted her head and met her captain's eyes. There it was—her gaze, like steel, that encompassed her entire personality. An unbreakable, but flexible will.

Byakuya pursed his lips and withdrew from his sleeve Karin's lieutenant badge.

"The Central 46 has temporarily removed you from a division seat," Byakuya mused.

"Yes, taicho."

Byakuya fell silent once more, looking over the badge with reserve.

"I will be keeping the position of fukutaicho open until you are taken off probation."

Surprise lit Karin's face, her eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"Taicho. . . You don't have to do that for me. . ." Karin looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

"I believe you have been punished enough for your reckless decisions in the Human World. Fulfill the requirements of your probation, and you will be reinstated as fukutaicho of my division."

Karin bowed deeply, her forehead almost touching the floor.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya stood and set the badge at Karin's bowed head.

"Do not disappoint me, Kurosaki Karin," he spoke, before exiting the room.

Karin sighed and closed her eyes, fighting the urge to stay where she was for all eternity, committing to rot in the small 6th Division room.

She sat up and stared at her badge plaintively.

The number six glared up at her, mockingly, shaming her for her mistakes.

"Shut up," she said, shoving the badge in her shihakusho.

She had enough shame weighing on her than to have an inanimate object contributing.

Stiffly, the young shinigami stood and walked over to one of the doors that led to the division's gardens.

It was cool outside, close to autumn.

Karin sat down on a bench and considered a maple tree, wistful to see and speak with her sister.

It was hard, living a world away from her twin. She and Yuzu could communicate almost without speaking, so in tune they were. But with Karin's indiscretions, she would be lucky if she got leave to visit within the next hundred years. Kyoraku was a benevolent soutaicho, but Central 46 would definitely be keeping a close eye on her activity from now on.

Karin sighed.

Too quickly had things gotten out of hand. Too quickly had she reacted without thinking, letting her spiritual energy explode out of her with uncontrollable force.

Karin cradled her head in her hands. _How embarrassing._

Toshiro had been so mad, livid to the point of expelling her from all Soul Society activities; even though he technically did not have the power to pass such a decision. If Karin hadn't been unconscious, she would have been stunned that Toshiro even brought her back to Soul Society, deigning even to carry her through the gate himself.

_Toshiro. . ._ She would have to face him soon and apologize. Another exhale left Karin's mouth. She was not looking forward to that encounter; he was bound to chew her out since she had not been lucid during the time of his greatest fury.

What was worst—Karin had no defense for her behavior. She would have to take every critique and comment in stride because she was in the wrong.

Karin wrinkled her nose. What an unsavory place to be—wrong.

Pride was one of Karin's choice enemies, and in this particular situation, it was certainly not an ally.

She chewed on her bottom lip, wishing again that she could go to Yuzu for advice. She couldn't talk to Toshiro because of—well, obvious reasons. So, it seemed her only rational option was her brother.

Karin rolled her eyes. Advice from Ichigo? She might as well go ahead and resign any hope of being reinstated.

* * *

Still, she went.

It was somewhat of a dual mockery and practical joke that Ichigo did not hold a captain's seat in the Gotei 13. Instead, he was Renji's fukutaicho.

Karin found her brother laying down on one of the 8th Division walkways. He seemed to be sleeping in the afternoon sunshine.

"Oi," Karin greeted flatly, sending a sharp kick to her brother's side.

Ichigo's face twitched with a wince and he slowly opened brown eyes to view his younger sister.

"What?" he asked unceremoniously, closing his eyes again.

"I need your opinion on something."

Karin watched as her brother's face remained expressionless, but she knew better. Ichigo, despite his stubborn and thick-headed skull, wasn't stupid. He knew why she had come, and he was carefully weighing his options.

Eventually, her brother conceded and sat up, clearing his throat.

"Well?" he asked gruffly.

Karin sat next to him, letting her feet touch the grass of the division courtyard.

"I'm sure you've heard about my . . . indiscretion," Karin muttered, picking at her shihakusho.

Ichigo sighed.

"Who in Soul Society hasn't?" he returned gracelessly. "It was pretty reckless."

Karin bit back a blush of shame.

"Like you're one to talk. What should I do to fix it?"

It was silent for a few moments, but then Ichigo said, "You know, I've screwed up plenty of things in the past. Defied all sorts of orders and commands and rules. . . How pissed is Byakuya?"

Karin shrugged.

"He said the sentence I got from the Central 46 was enough punishment."

Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands.

"Figures," Ichigo spat. "He always had a soft spot for you."

Karin frowned, but she understood her brother was only speaking in old bitterness from how Byakuya had treated him in the past. It was all water under the proverbial bridge, now.

Ichigo waved aside his words, forehead puckered in thought.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't do anything. You've already messed up. Apologize where you need to and try to do right until they take you off probation."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I hate waiting," Karin said, her tone frustrated.

Ichigo grinned and clapped his sister on her shoulder.

"Don't we all, Karin. Impatience runs in our blood."

Karin shared his smile, appreciative.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

"No problem."

"Oi! Ichigo!" came a new voice, brusque, as it emerged from an inner office.

The redhead who appeared laid sights on not one, but two Kurosakis and grinned.

"Karin! I didn't know you were here." He smiled and bowed at the waist a little. "To what do we owe the honor?"

Karin nodded good-naturedly at Renji Abarai, captain of the 8th Division.

"I came to see my brother. He was sleeping on the job. Is that how you run your division, Renji?"

Renji put his hands on his hips and glared at Ichigo.

"You _do_ have work to do, you know."

Ichigo shrugged.

"I got tired."

"Tired, my ass," Renji muttered, his gaze slipping back to Karin. "Since you're here, little troublemaker, how 'bout a game of soccer?"

Karin's expression pained a little at the new nickname, but she nodded, eager. She hadn't gotten to play soccer since before she left on the mission to the Human World.

"Sure thing. 8th against 6th, right? We'll school you."

Renji shook his head, grinning.

"Not a chance. Meet you at the field in ten."

Ichigo watched as the two went to prepare for their soccer showdown, slightly amused. Weird, how similar those two were.

"Yo, Ichigo!" came Renji's voice from within the division offices. "You playing or are you going to sit out there on your ass?!"

Ichigo smirked in answer and rose from his spot to join his friend and captain.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Feedback would be appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the comments/follows/reads, etc. I hope you enjoy this next part._

* * *

It was a surprise to many when Kuchiki Byakuya offered Kurosaki Karin the position of lieutenant in his division. In fact, many had thought it odd that the younger Kurosaki had applied for the 6th Division in the first place.

Naturally, Karin had excelled at the Shino Academy, so it wasn't like she was lacking prospects upon her graduation. But the 6th? Kurosakis were not made for the 6th.

Sereitei's inhabitants spent a good deal of time wondering why Kurosaki Karin chose that division. It is because of the normalcy, some said. No, others argued, it is because she needs the straight-laces of the division, after suffering under her father's disorganized household. Some thought it was to spite her brother, considering he and Byakuya's strained relationship.

But the speculations made were all wrong. Karin chose the 6th Division because of its soccer team.

Byakuya offered her the 8th seat upon her entrance into the division, though many in the Gotei 13 deemed it an insult. A Kurosaki with her talent and ability, the 8th seat?

But Karin had understood Byakuya's actions, and that was what had convinced her the 6th was the division for her. Very few captains would have purposely put her in a low position just to send a message. Nonetheless, clear and subtle communication was what Kuchiki Byakuya did best.

The 8th seat said, _You are nothing special, not yet. You will prove yourself if you want respect. You will work hard to achieve your goals. And you will be rewarded for your efforts. Rise to this challenge._

So, Karin did, with a smile on her face and a hand on her zanpakuto.

* * *

Toshiro sighed as his eyes started blurring at the paperwork sitting in front of him. Despite his absence in the Human World, the young captain arrived back to his office to see not only had Matsumoto _not_ done her job, but the work had increased to the point of being hazardous. Haphazard stacks of paper lined the walls of his office, forming fat, white columns. Toshiro couldn't even see his desk.

After searching for his lieutenant, Toshiro resigned himself to his office, his temper smoldering when his target was nowhere to be found. She had run away, the coward.

Toshiro waspishly considered the stacks of forms remaining, cursing his lieutenant. She couldn't have signed one measly bit of paperwork while he was gone? Just one?

Toshiro kneaded his forehead, drained.

Isane had advised that he rest more after the ordeal in the Human World, but Toshiro had declined to heed her suggestion.

There was too much to be done, obviously. Still. What Toshiro wouldn't give for a distraction.

At that moment, a knock sounded on his office door, and Toshiro sat up a little straighter.

"Come in," he called, expecting one of his underlings, or perhaps Karin.

What he got instead was a tall, intimidating figure that was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya.

Toshiro stared at the other man, disconcerted by his presence.

"Kuchiki," Toshiro said. "Please, come in."

Byakuya entered, casting an interested eye at the pillars of paper surrounding the tenth captain's office. If he was amused or displeased, he gave no indication.

Byakuya waited for Toshiro to gesture to the open office seat before sitting.

"Is Kurosaki all right?" Toshiro inquired, figuring that was the only reason Byakuya would be in his office.

Byakuya stared at the younger captain, hiding his interest at that comment.

"I presume so. She is currently playing soccer with my former lieutenant and his division."

Toshiro digested this in silence, his mouth a slim line. Had he really expected any other action from her? The girl was thoroughly soccer-obsessed, even in death.

"What can I do for you?" Toshiro inquired, looking at the noble.

"I am here to ascertain what exactly transpired in the Human World, Hitsugaya-taicho. Kurosaki has a habit of downplaying dangerous situations."

_Well, that is certainly true_, Toshiro thought silently. Karin was notorious for hiding injuries and extenuating circumstances that she deemed 'unnecessary information'.

However, looking at Byakuya, Toshiro found himself questioning what information he should give. This was Karin's fight. Only those who had been present during that moment knew what had really happened. Karin was only punished for the damage she had wrought in the Human World. If the Central 46 had known the meaning _behind_ the eruption of power, they would have been even less forgiving with Karin's punishment.

Toshiro asked, "What do you want to know that the Central 46 and my reports haven't already told you, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya blinked, unamused.

"I believe that we can both agree, Hitsugaya-taicho, that I have Kurosaki's best interests at heart. If there is something she is attempting to achieve, then I wish to advise her and help her succeed, if that be what she needs. She is in my division, after all."

There was a small stress on that word, _my_.

Toshiro met the other captain's gaze firmly.

It was a small and well-kept secret that the captain of the tenth division had not been entirely happy with Karin's choice to join the 6th Division.

The white haired captain held no grudges against the 6th or its leader, but upon Karin's graduation, Toshiro had been highly confident she would choose the 10th over any other division. They were close, having begun their friendship before Karin had even passed from life to death. That was a strong bond. But apparently not strong enough to win her to his division.

The insinuation of higher possession by Byakuya did not make Toshiro feel any more comfortable in giving up Karin's secret.

_This isn't about you, young master._

Toshiro frowned at Hyrouinmaru's voice.

He considered his hands, silent for a long while, trying to understand the reason behind Hyourinmaru's interjection.

Byakuya waited patiently, analyzing the young captain.

Finally, Toshiro decided to speak.

"Are you aware that Kurosaki is attempting to achieve bankai?"

Byakuya titled his head to the side, thoughtful.

"I suspected," he said a moment later. "But I was not certain."

"She's been trying, for several months now," Toshiro supplied.

Byakuya sighed softly.

"She released bankai level power in the Human World, then? The source of the damage was her reiatsu?"

"Yes."

"You did not see fit to stop her?"

Toshiro's jaw clenched.

"I did what I could. I warned her, but she let her power get away from her and overwhelm her. She passed out when she reached her limit."

"Why did you leave this out of your reports?" Byakuya asked.

Toshiro sent the other captain a frigid look.

"Central 46 would hardly look upon it as an accident, if I were to include the information. Her punishment would have been more severe."

Byakuya studied the young captain, musing over he and Karin's relationship.

"You've been assisting her in her bankai training."

Toshiro did not answer. It had not been phrased as a question.

"Thank you for your help, Hitsugaya-taicho," Byakuya murmured. He stood from his chair and withdrew from the office.

Toshiro leaned back in his chair. If possible, he was even more infuriated with Karin than he had been at the time of her energy eruption in the Human World.

* * *

"Goal!"

Karin grinned, snickering a little at her good fortune.

She knew it must have been embarrassing for Renji and his division to suffer defeat at the feet of a shinigami more than half their ages, but really, they should have known better. Karin was competitive, and even worse, she was a primo soccer player. Two values that equaled deadly on the field.

Renji huffed and shook his head, walking slowly over to her.

"Concede, or do you wanna go another round?" Karin asked smugly.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Karin. We'll beat you next time. Right, boys?"

His division members either groaned or scoffed, setting Renji's face into a scowl.

He looked back to Karin, scratching his head.

"Oi. Wanna go get a drink? Cool off?"

"Sure," Karin replied, her throat aching from lack of moisture.

They started walking for the shopping district of Sereitei, permitting others to join and leave them at will.

Ichigo stood at a distance and watched before Karin saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ichi-nii! Are you coming?"

Renji stopped alongside Karin, looking at his friend over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Give me a minute," Ichigo answered, trying to figure out if he wanted to smile or scowl.

* * *

The small company ended up at a small restaurant, one that Matsumoto tended to frequent. In fact, the blonde was sitting in a booth with a glass of sake when they entered. Enthusiastically, she waved them over to her table to join her.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Rangiku-san?" Renji teased.

"Work! Of course not!" Rangiku answered, a little tipsy off the alcohol already.

Karin checked the time. It was only the middle of the afternoon.

"You're hiding from Toshiro, aren't you?" Karin questioned knowingly.

The two shared a grin and Matsumoto pulled Karin into a tight side-hug.

"So clever! You know, you're my favorite Kurosaki," Matsumoto confided not so confidentially.

"Oi, Rangiku-san. I'm sitting right here," Ichigo said.

Matsumoto waved her hand at him dismissively.

"So what, Ichigo? Why on earth would I favor you over your strong, awesome, pretty sister?"

Karin smiled as the two bickered back-and-forth. Renji caught her eye across the table and sent her a lopsided grin.

More people arrived, and the later it got, the more their corner of the restaurant turned into a party.

Eventually, though, Karin begged off everyone's requests to stay and exited alone, knowing she had work to do in the morning. Kuchiki Byakuya demanded nothing but promptness in all duties.

Karin frowned. She would be doing paperwork for millennia because of this probation. How could she have been so stupid as to lose control?

Absentmindedly, Karin set her hand on her zanpakuto. She was lucky they had not taken it from her, considering the amount of damage she had caused.

_It could not be helped, Karin_, whispered Inazuma.

Karin felt her zanpakuto attempt to alleviate her guilt, speaking silent encouragement.

It was a peaceful night in Soul Society. The sky was a deep, endless indigo; the moon was hanging low.

Karin did not realize she had company until someone spoke her name.

The black-haired shinigami swallowed. Well, at least she had managed just over a day's worth of avoiding him.

Karin looked up and met his gaze. Darkness always made his eyes brighter for some reason.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Karin greeted formally. "What's up?"

* * *

_Any predictions for next chapter? Feedback is welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to camp in a few days. Updates will resume at the end of summer. Until then, thanks for your continued reading/comments._

* * *

Karin almost physically winced from her gracelessness. _What's up?_ Had that really come out of her mouth?

If Toshiro was offended, he didn't let on. His expression was as impassive as ever.

Karin clenched her jaw; that was a true indication of how pissed he was at her.

"May I walk you home?" Toshiro asked, dismissing Karin's greeting.

Yep. Definitely pissed.

Karin nodded curtly, falling into step.

They walked the first leg of their journey to Karin's home in silence. Karin stole looks at the white-haired captain, silently debating within herself on what to say.

She finally cleared her throat and asked, "So . . . should I apologize now or wait for you to yell at me first?"

Toshiro sighed heavily and said, "Kuchiki came to my office today."

Karin turned to her friend, wide-eyed.

Toshiro kept his eyes on the road ahead, looking stern.

"He suspected you weren't being forthright with what happened in the Human World."

"And?"

"I told him that you were attempting to achieve bankai, and that was what happened on the mission."

"Great," she said miserably.

Toshiro remained silent.

Karin crossed her arms, dually fuming and wondering if Byakuya would think twice on reinstating her as fukutaicho.

"I'm sorry," Karin eventually muttered, "for everything."

Toshiro stopped and stared at her, finally unveiling the extent of his anger through his gaze.

"You took innocent lives. You disobeyed my orders. What did you think you were doing?" he inquired softly but austerely.

Karin flushed under his glare.

"I thought I could lure them away from the squad. It was stupid."

"You wanted to be a martyr? That's why?" Toshiro asked, his eyes narrowing.

Karin gripped her zanpakuto's hilt, not meeting his searching eyes.

"Look at me."

Steeling herself, Karin obeyed and glanced up.

Karin cursed herself for not paying more attention to him previously. He was exhausted, his skin paler than usual, darkness in the flesh under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, reaching out to touch his shoulder or elbow, but she thought better of it and withdrew her hand, feeling foolish.

Toshiro exhaled, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up, defying gravity further.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of work to do. Matsumoto didn't exactly do paperwork while I was gone."

"Are you sleeping?"

"I'm fine, Karin," Toshiro said, his tone carrying a warning for her to back off.

Tentatively, Karin said, "If you want, I can do some of your paperwork. I'll be stuck signing forms for years to come because of this probation."

She thought for sure he would decline, but Toshiro surprised her when he nodded, changing direction for his division.

"It's really that much?"

"You have no idea," Toshiro replied murderously.

Arriving at his office, Karin had no choice but to believe him.

"Wow. Rangiku-san really screwed you over."

Toshiro grunted, sorting through which files he could hand off to Karin.

She leaned in the doorway, watching as he sifted.

When he straightened, facing her, he stilled under the expression in her eyes. Remorse.

"I messed up. I know I messed up and it was bad and I offset the balance. And that was wrong. I accidentally killed humans that had lives ahead of them . . . whose time wasn't up yet. And I feel this enormous guilt for what I did. But all I want to do is master bankai. I want to be deserving of my position, of the respect of everyone in Sereitei. I want to prove that I'm not just Ichigo's little sister. I'm my own person."

Toshiro took a step towards her, but Karin was not finished.

"And I'm so mad at myself!" Karin huffed angrily. "How could I have been so stupid?! I know better! I can even control myself better than Ichigo, but I was trying to capture their attention to completely focus on me, and then I just . . . it overwhelmed me and then I couldn't reel it back in. . ."

"Karin."

Toshiro approached her, expression softening into something kinder.

"It's alright. At least you didn't incinerate yourself, expending that kind of energy."

Karin smiled mockingly.

"Like you wouldn't have been thrilled if I had. You should have taken me out earlier, before I had chance to get farther away."

Toshiro's eyes sharpened and his anger was back.

"Don't ever say that to me again," he warned.

Karin lowered her eyes, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Toshiro silently came to stand in front of her, eyes running over her face.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry they took away your badge."

Karin nodded and attempted to clear her expression.

"Alright. Where's that paperwork?"

* * *

That night there was a thunderstorm. Naturally, Karin dreamed.

Inazuma waited for her in the inner world—a replica of Karakura Town.

Karin sighed and they walked in companionable silence around the deserted town.

"Something is troubling you," Inazuma murmured in her soothing tones.

"I think I wish that I had died on the mission. Just to save everyone the trouble," Karin muttered.

Karin felt Inazuma's emotions fluctuate, reaching out like tendrils to ease her.

"Karin, I told you that learning bankai comes at a high cost. It is not your fault you could not control the power in the Human World."

"But I should have!" Karin snapped. "I took innocent lives! How is that fair? How can I be excused for that?"

Inazuma considered her with stormy gray eyes, much like her wielder's.

"Try harder. Learn more. Succeed in control."

Karin bit her lip.

"I don't know if I can," she said in a small voice.

"Then you do not deserve my support or power," responded the zanpakuto in a cool voice.

Karin clenched her fists, frustrated.

"Do you know why I selected you as my wielder, Kurosaki Karin?" Inazuma inquired.

"No."

Inazuma pursed her lips.

"You are a strong girl. You have always been a strong girl, since your childhood. I knew you could withstand the power that I am. It is insulting to me when you think less of yourself that what you are."

Karin crossed her arms, looked at her feet.

Inazuma nodded and released Karin from her inner world.

Karin opened her eyes to see her room brightened by the lightening outside. Thunder shook the sky.

Storms always made Karin feel alive. However, she currently felt nothing but cold detachment.

Outside, the clouds opened and rain began to fall. Karin closed her eyes and tried to take comfort in the sounds of the storm.

The thunder kept her up all night.

* * *

Karin did paperwork throughout the morning until she was thoroughly miserable. By the time midday arrived, she decided to take a break and wrangle someone into eating lunch with her.

On her way out, she stopped by her captain's office to hand off the work she had managed to complete.

Karin knocked and listened to hear Byakuya's assent before walking in, her arms burdened with paper.

"Taicho, I finished these—!"

"Tell me, Kurosaki, how is your bankai coming?"

Karin froze, looking up to meet Byakuya's gaze.

He was sitting on the floor behind his low-lying desk. As usual, his expression was unreadable.

Karin set the stack of papers down and knelt, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Taicho."

"You're free to keep whatever secrets you wish, Kurosaki. However, you kept information from me that I should know, as your captain."

Karin grimaced at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Taicho."

"Why did you keep it from me?"

Karin bit her lip, but answered, "I didn't want to trouble you. My success isn't your responsibility."

"So you made it Hitsugaya-taicho's?"

"He volunteered to help me," Karin replied.

Byakuya was decidedly silent for several moments and Karin chanced a glance.

Her captain was looking out the open door to his private garden on the grounds.

Distantly, Byakuya murmured a dismissal.

Karin frowned, but stood, leaving the paperwork she had brought in. As she crossed to the door, Byakuya called out, "You will not be able to achieve bankai on such short notice. It takes years of practice."

Karin turned to her captain, smiling slightly.

"You're wrong, sir. I'm a Kurosaki. I can do anything."

Byakuya shifted his stare to her, but made no reply as his charge left his office.

* * *

Karin figured she would drop off Toshiro's forms while she was on her lunch break, and it was while she was rifling through his many papers that she slammed into another shinigami heading up the stairs to the 6th Division.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karin apologized, looking up.

"No problem," replied a voice she knew too well.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia grinned at Karin and the two shared a small one-armed hug.

"Did you just get back?" Karin inquired.

"Yes. I came through the Senkaimon Gate only five minutes ago. Don't tell your brother. I'm going to surprise him."

Karin nodded, smiling. She silently noted that their reuniting would probably involve some sort of physical violence on Rukia's part and her brother's obnoxious declaration of shinigami rights violation.

"How did everything go in the Human World?" Karin tentatively asked.

Rukia had been sent to clean up the mess that Karin had made and ensure that the Hollows from the area had been eradicated. Karin felt sort of guilty that the female Kuchiki was so often saving Kurosakis from their problems.

Rukia nodded evenly.

"It was fine. Not too much trouble. I was just on my way to see nii-sama."

Karin grimaced.

"If he's in a bad mood, it's my fault. I'm putting everyone in bad moods lately."

Rukia frowned a little and patted Karin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she said encouragingly. "You won't ever screw up near as much as Ichigo."

Karin snorted.

"Yuzu says hello, and she said to say that she misses you."

Karin nodded and thanked her, dismissing the disappointed emotions rolling around on her insides.

"She and Jinta are safe?"

"Yes. They were out of the blast range."

Karin sighed in relief.

"Good. Thank you, Rukia-niichan."

Rukia smiled warmly, giving her arm a squeeze.

"I'll see you later."

Karin obliged and returned on her path to the 10th Division.

Rukia watched her go with sober eyes before darting up the steps.

The 6th Division seemed like a mock-Kuchiki manor to Rukia, which was always something she attributed to her brother's doing.

The captain of the 6th was in his office, reviewing the documents Karin had brought in. He gave permission when Rukia knocked for entry.

Byakuya looked up to behold his sister, her face drawn in seriousness.

"Nii-sama, we have a problem."

* * *

_Any predictions? Any feedback would be appreciated._


End file.
